drawerfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Icey778/A Better Leaving Blog than the Last
So Why Make This? I had a shitty leave it was terrible and I admit it. And I still feel terrible about how I reacted. But this isn't about me. It's about you guys. No not in that way. I'm not coming back to wikia. Like MSV I do have things I can do. I said I was just empty inside, but that's not true. I'm gonna post my story up on Wattpad. Now see I just made another mistake and negated a previous statement. Which was this isn't about me. Sorry my bad. Anyways I know some will still be pissed at me. I'd be too if I was told to die by someone I didn't like. Now for the ones that will miss me. Cheer up I'll never be gone and neither will anyone who has left. They're always in your heart, the one place they can't vanish from. The Huge List: (Anyone not mentioned, too many I may forget sorry.) Just as a note: I may forget things about you while writing this. If I do sorry. ''' '''Joe: You and I had some fierce arguments, but I apologized for it all on my wiki. Not like it will change much because apologies don't really make up for what is done all the time. And I said some mean things to you looking back, over stupid crap too. I'm sorry for acting like a hooligan. But there were times I also defended you. You may have not been able to use chat, but I indeed did defend you. And I always deep down respected you. Oh and your advice on my fanmades helped, and you were pretty funny too. Wonder: PikaCHUUUUU! Well seems you were right, I was an ass that needed to grow up. You always had the best of advice though and I'll miss reading your series. Post that up on other sites, man it's really good. Also you made the best ERB comments, they were always so hilarious. And you are the number 1 ERB wiki contributor imo. A6: Will they ever fix PvZ2? I swear sometimes and now I hear they add another OP zombie? My god EA ugggh. Anyways you were hilarious and you threw out them sick disses dude. Not to mention you used Elizabeth Bathory before me. ;-; You also write TDERB and it's amazing honestly, please post that stuff up elsewhere. More people need to see it. Bantha: Oi mate pass the Bantha he's not a skipper. Surprisingly for a monkey you were way smart. I guess it's true animals outclass ice. And also Munkee and penguins. Rei: '''Though I banned you maybe I was just too angered. I still think you can be funny even if I'm not there, I'll never forget some of your comments. As well as you know what you're talking about in politics. Arguement wise? Man I even told BreZ I'm not so good at it. I just try to defend myself without knowing much. '''BreZ: Sea BreZ destroyed silent assassin. Nice rapping and you were generally right about me during arguments as well. But I also enjoyed some of your comments. Tiger: Painiscupcake, man, Also I guess. Animals>Ice. You also made some pretty valid points and even made some good corrections to myself. I have to say you were intelligent too. Tiger you were stylish too. Wachow: I was surprised to see you liked me. I thought we wouldn't get along well what with me being a bone head. As a mod you kicked ass and you were always on point when there was a troll. Well at least from what I saw. I heard Peter praised you as well. Not hard to see why. You were a funny and great guy, I'll miss ya. And I'll miss the walking wiki too. Lexi: Well I can't say I agree about the confidence thing anymore. I think moderate confidence is the best still. You and I had many interesting conversations and you got to see me open up a bit about my life. I also will miss your fanmades, you were funny, and you blocked 2 trolls when I told them they were toast. And thank you because they were problems. And I also felt the sadness in your words on some pms I won't share. I guess you didn't get to use me for a parody huh? I was just too much of a wreck today. But maybe I will visit the wiki again just to see you, my love. TK: '''This shitty new wikia white bar I swear, I still can't stand it. Also Poe was right, Icey gtfo! ANYWAYS, though you thought I was annoying I liked you. Don't take any of my anger to heart. You were another funny user and we weren't as disagreeable as you may think. I remember we agreed on a lot of things. I just got too argumentive at points. Trying so hard to defend my points when I should have just left chat to late things blow over. Nonetheless you were a solid friend, great poet/rapper, very smart, and a great critic too. '''Tkid: '''Ahh yes I remember it so. The day you said you wanted to commit suicide I was devestated. We tried our hardest to stop you and thank god it worked. You were, no forget the were's I've said. You guys ARE! Anyways you are smart, fun to be around, and we shared many common interests. I also still think you're a really good rapper. '''Jude: You rated my lyrics, made me shout out wow at your rapping, and are very on point. And I bet you rapped to that dissonant beat well. You always taught me things I didn't know. Oh and of course, this song Hey Juuuuude. Mind and SM: '''DADDY'S banned.... oh. :( SM you are a very funny dude you should be a comedian man. Mind my god we share so much in common and you never ceased to make my day better. And I tried to help you out as well. I just wish more people could see you in the light I do. Because you are an awesome friend and SM too. '''SANT: GOMU GOMU NO JET GATTLING!!!! Anyways, loved the Tower games even if I never participated that was an interesting game. I will miss talking about One Piece with you, but if you ever get a twitter follow Icey778. IN FACT! All ya'll follow me and talk so time if you ever get a twitter or have one. Anyways that OP greatness, it just gets better. I also watched another episode of Sherlock, once again simply fantastic! Jella: '''We had some good times on chat. You were mostly agreeable and funny. The ERB comments is where we mainly talked about yt comment haters once was it? I'll never forget ya man. '''GG: Still my favorite new user. Funny, smart, nice, and cool. You have it all and in chat when you were there it was usually a ball. GIR: Well well, the most surprising rapper out there. I was impressed with the FNaF battle bruh. It's as Nail said you were one of the kindest there. And I looked over your suggestions not all of them were that bad off man. Noah: Horror and Creepypastas for life mate. Love the genre and your battles are top grade stuff. Chat wise you are pretty funny and very nice. Right, usually as well. Sorry the avatar glitch had to happen, but I still thought that was funny so. The reactions from others Idk just so hilarious. Tov: I was surprised to find out you liked me. I don't remember chatting with you much. Your advice helped to heal me a little. Thanks for being an unexpected ally. BTTF: '''Who can manage to be funny and spot on in debates. Also you're advice was awesome. If only you were a bit more active, but I understand, life. '''Scraw: You started talking and thank goodness. Though the space is still awkwardly funny to me. And who knew you are so smart. The quiet ones always thinking I swear. :P Loyg: Ahh yes the smash bros talk we had and you had to see me at my worst today. I apologize my friend who is also very smart. Anger it overtook me. Anyways Shulk got in Smash and he kicks serious ass. You and I had some arguments, but I generally think you are pretty nice. Metalfire: FT for life still. I will miss you too even if we didn't talk much. You offered nice advice as well. Dragon: '''I'm pondering if they will use that suggestion of yours actually. It's really not bad, I'm just glad you killed that running joke. You had to see me at my worst too sadly. But I generally respected you, it's too bad I never saw you say much in chat. '''Lak: I'm not clicking those advertisements bro, no wait now I am curious, dammit I chocked and saw it. Anyways you are also pretty comical. Flaming Torch: I remember the day I heard about your depression. I was being an idiot not knowing the circumstances at the time. I'm glad I apologized because you were a nice and helpful friend. Shaun: DawnoftheShaun, I'd pay to see it. Lols anyways, we generally didn't interact much still. But I enjoyed your company as you were usually hilarious. DWAS: '''Yo just because I got banned, I still expect that mixtape, Dwassy G, and I will 360 no scope you noob. What's there to say, You're one of the funniest users there. I will miss your roleplay. I just wish you didn't have to see me at my worse. You deserved admin too, glad you got it brah. '''Piet: DAAAAAMN! You are a pretty good rapper as well, but I guess life slows down how long it takes you to make them. That's understandable as an adult I know, free time is rare to have. Steeler and Ryan: Steeler is funny imo. Ryan, I still rarely see you on, please stay more consistent. It's nice to see you made a contribution though. Steeler, your activity is ok. You could just be there a bit more please. J1Coupe: Actually if you don't mind it's just Coupe. You are a cool wikia star and I did like how you broke up small conflicts. Because I learned today why I was so careful. See I used to be like that too and now I remember why. Also, it sucks when no one is around you have to be the one to ban ruffian trolls, but I guess that's just how it is for now. I hear you have a rather busy life, but I wish you well. Brilliant fanmades btw. Oh and you are funny guy too. BlackAvenger: We didn't get to know each other much, but I loved talking to you. See me on twitter if you have one or yt sometime ok. Legion: Fellow Omni reader and that's my fic up on my wiki for those that don't know. I was surprised to see you back and glad. You're an awesome friend and I love Deathstroke. Wish I could read comics, but that stuff is costly. Also nice job in the user H/H Gingerbread/Whale: You and I actually agreed at some points and I generally didn't think I'd like you at first. You will be missed. EpicNail: Oh no not this one. An apple, a orange! Rainbow Dash is best pony. Ice>Nails JK LOL you and I had many unserious debates, but we did disagree a lot. Nonethless I stuck by what I said you are the greatest friend I ever had. Also, you're a great critic and funny at times too, not to mention smart and well collected. I hope things work out for you and thanks for the help with flow. Sorry you had to see me at my worst as well. Oh and get that series up sometime man, I wish I could have seen more of your fanmades. Anyways, I will never forget the great and powerful Nail and nice wiki. Gom: Did you like the tour I gave? It was nice coming in chat huh? You are very nice and I liked your fanmades. Nice job buddy. DTG: Grinch, god speed for me I suppose? You are kind too and it was nice to be able to talk to someone when everyone was either away or gone. I also enjoyed the third doctor. He was very cool. I will miss you friend. Random: Someone who made me feel better when I was really down. I'll miss you too, nice avatar btw. And you're pretty funny and kind too. Night: Smart, funny, and you made my mood better at times. I'll miss you. Tesla: Wiki lost was a very nice series. I caught up, I will miss it and you. Because you were also on point and right about me too. See ya man. HOWDAREYOU: I want someone to show him this. Post it up on his wall please. Dude them fanmades though, so good. I will miss them and you because you are also unexpectedly hilarious. Glisc: I didn't talk with you as much as I thought I did, but you were pretty nice. Sorry you had to see me at my worst today. Btw cool fanmades. CW: CWis should talk on chat more. You could be busy with life, though. I always enjoyed when you were on chat though. And I'm glad no one puts "CW plz" anymore because that joke was so dead. Sierra: You really aren't a bad rapper. And you are a great person too. Confidence, remember. YTK: Funny, smart, and on point. I will miss you btw Korean food is good. Flare: You'd appear at the most random times when I saw you. But nonetheless you had great advice and are always funny. L4S: Funny and on point, I didn't get to talk to you much. Oh and weed for life. 8) Teddy: Teddy doesn't fail. I didn't get to talk to you much, but you were pretty funny. Comments wise, same you were kinda agreeable with me I suppose, there. Patts: A fellow writer such as I. I liked talking to you and helping you. You were pretty smart and I will miss you. Phil: Imma miss ya man even if it had been awhile since we talked. Love the Trek avatar by the way. Andrew: Kicked my ass at the second diss off. Also sorry you had to see me at my worst today. You are funny and polite. I see you know your stuff too, and smart and calculated one. Mini: '''Gauss is boss. Man, you are pretty funny and smart too. I hope ERB brings in more mathmaticians btw. '''Hippie Rat: '''Man I still think you are one of my favorites. Maybe it's that you're smart, funny, cool, on point, and right a lot. Or maybe you're just awesome. Btw it's the hardknock life for me, now. :( '''Tavi: You're a great critic dearie. I hope you make a review series some day. I also enjoyed your honesty. I'll miss ya. Alan: Alan is full of su- Nah, forget those kinda jokes anymore. Anyways I thought you were a pretty funny user. See ya man. Polarbore: '''You're not a bore, js. I can't remember talking to you much, but I did. I'll miss you bruh. '''Shark: I guess I was a little jealous of your rapping talent. You are pretty good, nice series. See ya man. Mat: You're fun to hang around and you were pretty agreeable. I'll miss ya dude. JakeWrestle: Man you were funny too, gonna miss ya bud. ERBP: We'll see each other on yt, but probs not to discuss as much. I'll miss you guys, but I will always stay subbed to you. Awesome fanmades. Zander get that Fel and Dave battle out bruh, Stoff nice complaint blogs they are rather interesting, MSV hope you somehow see this. I guess we both left MSV, but I think you'll return. Just not with me there, see ya bud, you are all funny awesome, and cool. HarryPotterFan aka Jacob: I won't see you as much anymore either. But I love your fanmades too and think you've improved so much. I'll miss chatting with you on ERB. But I will stay subbed. Basalt: You are so good at rapping now and love the fanmades. '''Nikki: '''It sucked when you got banned, but I suppose that is how it is. You are nice, a good rapper, and I hope life is going well for you. Final Closing: I'd also like to add, I was blocked for a year. I'm not coming back guys, I'll have already moved on by that time. I still love that wiki, but I can't come back. Bye ERB and this wiki.Remember The Ice! Never forget me, as I will not forget any of you. Category:Blog posts